This invention relates to an ice fishing device for increasing the effective radial fishing range beyond the radius of a fishing hole. Traditional ice fishing is limited to the projected cylinder beneath an ice hole which is typically twelve inches in diameter. Increasing the range in which a fishing hook can be cast enhances the fishing experience and the catch.
This invention allows a fisherman to create the same twelve inch hole and fish over a greater range beyond the twelve inch hole. This is accomplished with a fishing rig that includes an extendable arm that can be positioned under the ice covering pivotally extending from a vertical post, so that a fish hook, that is secured to a fishing line that has been advanced along the post and the extendable arm can be cast over an increased effective radial fishing range beyond the radius of a fishing hole.
The ice fishing device of this useful invention comprises a post, a fishing rig, an extendable arm, and means for controlling the extendable arm. The fishing rig has a stand supported by a plurality of legs. The stand has means for adjustably supporting the post in a vertical position. The means for adjustably supporting allows the post to be moveable axially and rotatably relative to the stand.
The extendable arm has a proximal end and a distal end with the proximal end rotatably connected to a bottom end of the post, and the means for controlling the extendable arm controls it between a first position where the distance between the proximal end and the distal end of the extendable arm is minimal and a second position where the distance between the proximal end and a distal end of the extendable arm is maximal.
Alternative technology is available in the form of a U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,789 issued to Gednalske in 1965 for a fishing rig for ice fishing which allowed for fishing of a continuous circular path at a fixed rate utilizing a joint 32 that is pivotally connecting a vertical section of fishing rod to a transverse section that is normally disposed under the water. The transverse section of the rod, however, is not extendable as is taught by the instant invention. Moreover, the vertical section of the rod does not move axially within its holding sleeve.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,313 issued in 1960 to Long for an under-ice fishing device which provides for a buoyant member which is rotatable within a frame and moves under the surface of the ice. Also see, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,870 issued to Smoluk in 1990 which provides for an ice fishing apparatus with a tripod support.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,204 issued in 1961 to Wollum for an ice fishing rod for artificial lures discloses a rod for ice fishing having a stand.
The principal disadvantage of such devices is that they do not provide the ability to fish at any point within the extended range. To alleviate this problem, and others which will become apparent from the disclosure which follows, the present invention conveniently allows the extendable arm to extend and rotate, thus allowing a fishing hook on the distal end of the extendable arm to be positionable at an point within a circular ring with an inner diameter equal to the minimal length of the extendable arm and with an outer diameter equal to the maximal length of the extendable arm. Moreover, the extendable arm cam be lowered from a horizontal position to one that is practically vertical, whereby the circular area within the circular ring can be effectively fished as well.
Unlike the foregoing devices, an ice fisherman utilizing the instant invention can control his lure at any point in the area of an enlarged circle. The device can be turned by hand, by an electric motor or a portable drill with portable power supply or powered by a car battery.
The citation of the foregoing publications is not an admission that any particular publication constitutes prior art, or that any publication alone or in conjunction with others, renders unpatentable any pending claim of the present application. None of the cited publications is believed to detract from the patentability of the claimed invention.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.
Still other advantages will be apparent from the disclosure that follows.
The invention relates to an ice fishing device for increasing the effective radial fishing range beyond the radius of a fishing hole which comprises a post, a fishing rig, an extendable arm, and means for controlling the extendable arm. Means for adjustably supporting allows the post to allow it to move axially and rotatably relative to the fishing rig. The extendable arm has a proximal end and a distal end with the proximal end rotatably connected to a bottom end of the post, and the means for controlling the extendable arm controls it between a first position where the distance between the proximal end and the distal end of the extendable arm is minimal and a second position where the distance between the proximal end and a distal end of the extendable arm is maximal.
In the ice fishing device for increasing the effective radial fishing range beyond the radius of a fishing hole as described, the bottom end of the post that is supported vertically can be lowered into the fishing hole of an ice covering, the distal end of the extendable arm can be disposed between the first position and the second position, the post can be rotated about its vertical axis, and a fish hook, that is secured to a fishing line that has been advanced along the post and the extendable arm and through a first eyelet disposed on the distal end of the extendable arm, can be cast in an increased effective radial fishing range beyond the radius of a fishing hole.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.